RiverClan/Roleplay
Archives: None Orchidstar drew in a nervous breath, placing her paw down firmly on the muddy earth. RiverClan...hopefully, these goofballs knew how to fish and swim, especially if they were to join her Clan. She loved fishing and swimming...she breathed fishing and swimming! 00:32, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm sat alone by the river. He did not like so many cats. Not one bit. He didn't enjoy Autumnbreeze pestering him to play fight all day as well. He carefully watched the water move swiftly. Silver flashes rippled beneath the surface. He loved to swim and fish. He had grown up beside the river and would die to protect his home. Autumnbreeze - you know it - attacked Flashlightning, who angerily swiped at her face. Stupid she-cat. ~Patchfeather~ 01:50, September 29, 2016 (UTC) It was supposed to be an honor to lead RiverClan, but...well, they were still rogues. You could take a rogue out of the wild, but you couldn't take the wild out of the rogue, something like that. Orchidstar was working on her den, doing it by herself. Meanwhile, Stormrage was trying to make the warrior's den, but...he got distracted by this really shiny shell. Like, it was unbelievably shiny. 01:55, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Flashlightning threw the torbie warrior off of him. "We're supposed to be building the warriors den!" he snarled at her. "Not play fighting like a bunch of kits!" he added, then, with a huffy sigh, marched back to the reeds where the den would be. Autumnbreeze growled. She was just being friendly. In her family, they were very social with each other. She wanted it to be the same with her Clanmates. So far they were all mean. ~Patchfeather~ 02:00, September 29, 2016 (UTC) D-Distracted? From his work? Naaah, Stormrage was just...occupied. This shell really needed attention, and badly. So he continued to stare at it, grinning to himself.---- Orchidstar placed fresh moss in her nest before nodding contently. 02:02, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Autumnbreeze, lolled her head to on side and spotted Stormrage grinning like an idiot at some shell. She had never spoken to him before, maybe he'd be nicer. She plodded over to him. "Hi, I'm Autumnbreeze, I don't think we've formerlly met. What's that?" she said in a rush, then pointed a the shell with a toribe paw. Ashstorm slipped into the water and silently paddled his way back to camp. He had his own apprentice, who'd he'd have to pay much attention to, let alone the whole Clan. He pulled himself out of the water, letting it stream off his pelt. He let his green gaze glid over the Clan. They looked so small. They'd be big one day, he knew it. And he'd help. whether he liked it or not. ~Patchfeather~ 14:05, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Copperpaw slipped past Otterpaw and Brackenpaw, the two apprentices chatting it up quite a bit. She knew both had feelings for each and was happy for them. Otterpaw was her best friend and Brackenpaw her brother. The copper and white tabby molly glanced around camp sitting down to swallow a mouse before glancing around for Orchidstar, her mentor. Although, having the leader as her mentor it would be hard to stand up to being similar to the molly. A respected and praised warrior. Otterpaw giggled as Brackenpaw told her about the time, he and Copperpaw had been kits and Copperpaw had gotten stuck, in a small adder hole outside camp. The golden-brown apprentice grinned before standing. "I should go, I'm sure Stormrage will want to train today." Otterpaw said bye before going to see if Copperpaw wanted to join her and Ashstorm. 16:01, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm waited beside the camp entrance for his apprentice, as they were due for training this sunhigh. He liked his eager apprentice. This would be their first training session. ~Patchfeather~ 16:28, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Otterpaw eventually talked Copperpaw into joining the training session. The copper and white tabby apprentice sighed heavily before following her friend, loping beside her with quite a bit of energy. "Ashstorm, huh?" She asked the pale molly. Otterpaw shrugged. "He's okay, I guess." She replied, Copperpaw grinned. "Lucky," Otterpaw snorted. "You have Orchidstar," she meowed. 16:32, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm flicked his tail as the two apprentices approached. "Copperpaw is joining us?" he asked, casting the copper white tabby a glance from his pale eyes. "We're going to do water combat training," he mewed after a moment, then turned and exited the camp. ~Patchfeather~ 16:34, September 29, 2016 (UTC) (Patch, may I roleplay the fox?) Copperpaw nodded silently before glancing at Otterpaw, whom grinned like a lunatic. "Finally," she muttered. Copperpaw watched as Ashstorm led them to the stream, where she and Orchidstar had hunted the day before. 16:38, September 29, 2016 (UTC) (yeh) Ashstorm stopped beside the stream. He stood for a moment thinking which move they should try out. Every battle move he had done in the water, he didn't know any of their names. His mother taught him and never mentioned names. ~Patchfeather~ 16:51, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Before either apprentices could fully make it to Ashstorm the small chortle of a mother fox sounded and Copperpaw turned to see an angry looking fox baring her fangs at them. "Copp," the pale tabby and white apprentice lashed her tail. She hadn't really known how to fight but if she had to she would. The copper and white tabby flexed her golden claws as the female fox leapt at Otterpaw. Otterpaw swerved as she flew past the fox her claws scraping along her side. 19:48, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Stormrage was snapped from his thoughts at the greeting, and immediately looked up in surprise. "O-Oh, hi! I'm Stormrage." He let his blue gaze fall back down on the shell. "It's a shell, and I found it. I think it's quite pretty." 20:09, September 29, 2016 (UTC) "Nice to meet you, Stormrage," Atumnbreeze mewed. She nodded down at the shell. "It is. I collect shells, maybe you could start your own?" Ashstorm whipped around as he heard snarling. His eyes widened when he saw a fox attacking the two apprentices. Ashstorm ran over in a few bounds to join the fight. ~Patchfeather~ 20:58, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Copperpaw sidestepped the ginger and white fox her eyes intent on helping Otterpaw. She watched as the fox stepped back against muddy ground beside the stream, the ground caved in taking the fox with her. The copper and white tabby grinned but was quickly shocked as the fox bit down on her back, left leg. Her cry of pain left her lips as she was dragged into the stream. The rushing water filled her lungs and she struggled to break to the surface. Help! No words really left her mouth, but she was sure she heard a voice. "Copperpaw!" The loud, shrill shriek of Otterpaw filled the air as she rushed forward diving into the stream. Her head broke the surface as she struggled to paddle to the other apprentice. Grasping her scruff, Otterpaw glanced at Copperpaw. She was unconscious. Dragging herself and her best friend out if the water, Otterpaw was frantic at her friend's side. 21:58, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm helped Otterpaw pull Copperpaw out of the stream. Ashstorm pressed his ear to the apprentices chest. A gargling sound filled it. She had water in her lungs. He placed both paws atop her chest and pushed firmly. He had done this many times in the past, and was quite confident with his movements. ~Patchfeather~ 22:21, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Copperpaw gave a cough after a few more times if Ashstorm doing so. Her green gaze blinking up at him. She could have sworn that someone had called her name. A male voice, but maybe she had been delusion. "Whoa," she whispered. Otterpaw breathed a sigh of relief. 22:25, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Heart punding, he planted his paws back to the ground. "Are you okay?" Ashstorm asked, concern in his green eyes. He studied her pelt. She only had a couple of scratches. She'd probably be okay. ~Patchfeather~ 22:28, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Copperpaw nodded, a tad frightened by the events. She had almost drowned and been killed by a fox. She'd heard a voice too, but who was it? She remembered what the voice said but what did it mean. May the Storm of Ash intertwine with the Copper Sun. (wink wink, the vision of knowing her future mate but not knowing) 22:35, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm nodded. "Good. We should go back to camp and have the medicie cat look at you just in case," he meowed. Along with reporting the fox... although it's probably dead. ''~Patchfeather~ Copperpaw agreed silently thoughts still on her vision. Was she meant to be with Ashstorm? She shrugged it it casting Otterpaw a smile. 01:13, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Her collection...of shells? No, this meant she may want to take it!! Protectively, Stormrage pulled the shell towards him with a paw. "...mine." 01:49, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm padded into camp and headed to Orchidstar's den to report. "Orchidstar?" he called into the entrance. He honestly had no clue if she was even in camp. Autumnbreeze let out a giggle. "Don't worry, I won't take your shell. Finders keepers," she mewed, flicking her tail happily as she quoted her father. ~Patchfeather~ 03:57, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Copperpaw following Otterpaw, headed to the medicine den. After being given the okay by the temporary medicine cat, the copper and white apprentice went to lay down in the apprentices' den. Otterpaw said goodbye and sat waiting for Brackenpaw to get back from hunting. Brackenpaw, however, gone out to train alone since Stormrage was "busy" with his shells. The golden-brown tabby practiced his attacking from the riverbed/stream against an old log he'd found. The log's side was covered in small scratches and and in one spot was split. 14:34, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Orchidstar glanced briefly over her shoulder at the entrance of her den, detecting Ashstorm before she returned to her work. "Come in," the blue smoke tabby called out, busying herself with the moss of her nearly-finished nest. Meanwhile, Stormrage relaxed slightly. "...oh, ok." Of course, that didn't mean he'd let his guard down. He then returned his blue optics to the warrior's den, and huffed slightly. Oh, right, work... "...I've gotta get back to work." 14:51, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Autumnbreeze nodded. "And so will I," she mewed, hopping back over to where Flashlightning was twinning some reeds together. Ashstorm crept quietly into the den. "I took a Copperpaw and Otterpaw out to train. We met a fox, I think it's dead, it fell into the river. I think everyone is okay, just scratches and a scar. There may be a den in the territory somewhere," Ashstorm reported carefully. ~Patchfeather~ Stormrage, taking his shiny shell with him, sauntered over to the warriors den to start, or rather 'return', to his work. Orchidstar nodded slowly, shifting uneasily. Great, of course StarClan had to give her the territory infested with foxes. "I'll send a patrol out once everyone gets settled in." 14:55, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm nodded. "I can lead it if you want," he offered, eagerly with shining green eyes. He'd get to lead the his first patrol! how exciting! ~Patchfeather~ 19:02, October 1, 2016 (UTC) "Um, sure." Orchidstar replied with a small shrug. "Go select a few warriors to go with you. No apprentices; we can't risk losing them at such a young age." She nodded slowly. "I'll be investigating the borders on my own while I'm out; I'll be leaving Stormrage in charge of camp." With that, the leader left to check out the borders. (Orchidstar TBC in WC) 23:19, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm plodded out of the den, and chose Flashlightning to com along with him. They padded side by side silently. ~Patchfeather~ 01:15, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Stormrage stiffened, and blinked rapidly, as if trying to clear up his eyes. Wait, wait wait...he was left in charge of camp? Orchidstar...was out of her mind. Yep, she really was. Part-eh!! 01:16, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm and his patrol had returned earlier and found no other traces of fox. He now sat in the shade of a willow, thinking very hard about nothing. Autumnbreeze and Flashlightning groomed each other in a sunny spot in the clearing. Although they fought often, they had a sibling like bond, and only Autumnbreeze could ever get to the black and white toms soft side. Whenever she ''did see him acting sweet with any other she-cat she felt... well, very jealous. 18:19, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Stonekit lay with his paws tucked slightly, his blue-point had resting on one of his forepaws while the other was tucked. The blue-point tom gazed around with calm, clear, icy blue eyes. His ears flicking slightly everytime a noise reached his ears from outside the nursery. He wasn't really one for conversation nor was he one to start trouble very much. Although bitter and cold, Stonekit did play at times. Molekit was outside exploring doing his usual. The plump kitten's amber-golden eyes wide with delight. He would be a warrior within the next few moons, but look at all this beautifull river-y stuff! The brown tabby jumped up in excitement as he heard Brackenpaw talking with Otterpaw about their training. 02:47, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Spiderkit sat in the shadow of the nursery. With her amber eyes narrowed in concentration, she prepared to launch herself at her prey. Her prey you might ask? It was the unsuspecting Stonekit. Spiderkit had been watching, waiting for him to get comfortable before she jumped him. — #seaworldsucks 02:51 Sun Oct 9 2016 Stonekit closed his eyes, a yawn spreading across his lips. The blue-point curling his tongue in the process, although at the age of four moons he'd matured more than most kittens especially the pesky and rebellious Spiderkit. Molekit stared at Brackenpaw before racing up to him. "Tell me a story, tell me a story." He exclaimed not stopping to breath. 02:54, October 9, 2016 (UTC) With a mighty leap, Spiderkit lunged at Stonekit. Her eyes were narrowed still in concentration but she was having such a gig of a time. — #seaworldsucks 02:59 Sun Oct 9 2016 Stonekit let out a yowl of discomfort and slight pain throwing her off and glaring at the black kitten. "Grow up!" He snarled angrily. Of course, he meant it too. he wasn't use too others being childish, well except for Molekit. Stonekit was maturely developed and didn't really think about others very well. 03:04, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Orchidstar returned to camp at a smooth and steady pace, finished marking the borders. She had been gone for a few hours...but the camp wasn't in an inferno, nobody was dead, so it appeared that Stormrage had actually kept order. 14:15, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Copperpaw's hazel eyes met her brother's and best friend's. Their warrior ceremony was at least a week overdue. "Did Orchidstar think we weren't ready?" Brackenpaw asked. 14:26, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Stormrage immediately approached his leader upon her return. "Everything went well here, are all the borders marked?" The dark tabby asked Orchidstar curiously, who nodded in response. "All borders are marked, thank you for watching camp." Her duty now finished, she summoned her Clan. "I, Orchidstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warriors in their turn. Copperpaw, Brackenpaw, and Otterpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do." "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Copperpaw, from this moment you will be known as Coppersun. Brackenpaw shall be known as Brackenheart, and Otterpaw as Ottersplash." She finished the ceremony quickly, waiting for her Clan to go silent before moving on. "All borders have been set in their places, we ask that you mind them and protect them with your lives. Someone trespasses, you chase them off and inform me immediately." 20:31, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Copper''sun'' stood proudly her hazel eyes quickly going to her brother and best friend. Both of whom were talking about hunting. No surprise it would be the chance for the two to become mates. The copper-colored ginger and white tabby flicked her tail as she watched the two leave camp for a walk. She looked around for something to do. Ever since Ashstorm had saved her from that fox she'd been shy and more interested in getting to know the tom. She eventually found the tom across camp talking with one of the other warriors. Bracken''heart'' ushered Otter''splash'' out of camp grinning. Both had become a warrior along with Brackenheart's sister. Ottersplash had quite a bit of energy. "How about a fish?" He asked. Her eyes lit up and she raced to the stream taking her place. "Yes please!" She exclaimed. 02:03, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm shifted his gaze from Autumnbreeze, whom he was talking to, to look at Coppersun. "Hi, Copper''sun''," he greeted the newly made warrior. 14:01, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Coppersun flicked her ears at the smoke tom. "Hi, Ashstorm." She greeted the older warrior. The copper and white tabby flicked her tail to the camp entrance. "Would you like to go hunting?" She asked. 16:21, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm looked to Autumnbreeze, who nodded. "I need to patrol anyway," she meowed, then padded away to join her patrol. Ashstorm then nodded. "Okay, let's go." 16:47, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Coppersun walked side by side with the tom. "So.." She said struggling to make a conversation. 17:17, October 25, 2016 (UTC) "Congratulations. On becoming a warrior, you were ready," Ashstorm mewed, after a moment of trying to think of something to talk about. 19:57, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Coppersun smiled and if cats could blush she would. "Thank you," she replied eyes glancing about as she scented the air. Fishing. That was her main sole and priority. Fishing and fish were what she lived for. "How about fishing?" 21:08, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm nodded, excitement making his prickle. "Sure!" Fishing was his favorite thing to do. 21:45, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Coppersun flicked her tail before crouching beside the stream. Her hazel eyes on the fish below. Her favorite, salmon. The tabby and white molly flexed ger golden claws before swiping her paw into the water. Successfully she had caught a rather small male salmon. 11:42, October 26, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm, meanwhile, crouched a little ways down stream, watching some trout dart by. He readied himself, raising a paw to strike. 22:51, October 26, 2016 (UTC) With camp now tidy and with everyone all settled in, Orchidstar exited camp to go on her own private fishing trip...she needed her space from Thunderblaze, the tom she hated with all her heart. Yet her uncle constantly reminded her that it was the final wish of her deceased parents that she and Thunderblaze live out their days happily together as mates, with their own kits running around...yeah, right. 01:13, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar, meanwhile, strolled close by to the RiverClan border. He only sometimes ''liked his paws to get wet, but really enjoyed to listen to the river flow by... He may have walked over the border... or not, he wasn't really paying attention. He found a clump of grass and nestled down in it to watch the water glid by. 01:20, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Once she approached the water's edge, the leader found her head spinning. Fish, or swim, swim, or fish?! Orchidstar let out a huff, deciding to do both as she leaped into the water without a care. 01:24, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar lifted his head as he heard a quiet splash nearby, not caused by the river alone. Nervously, he peered closely at the river. He didn't see anything odd... 01:29, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Orchidstar rose to the surface in a frenzy, squealing in pain and looking like an idiot as she tried to rub a crayfish off her nose. Good thing nobody was around to see their leader look like such a fool... 01:31, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar leaped in the air with surprise as he saw Orchidstar appear squealing. He let out his own squeal as he toppled into the water. 01:35, October 27, 2016 (UTC) The creature finally dropped from the she-cat's nose, and then...she heard another squeal. Waaaiiit...Did that crayfish ''squeal?! Orchidstar cocked her head in confusion, thinking for a moment before straightening up. "Who's out there?!" 01:36, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Coppersun grinned befoturning to a semi soaked Ashatorm. "Oops," she giggled. The copper colored tabby leapt into the stream splashing him once more. 01:39, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar flailed in the water as a reply. This was not one of those rare times he wanted to swim. --- Ashstorm huffed with amusement and splashed into the stream as well. 01:40, October 27, 2016 (UTC) "You!!" The gray tabby leader sniffed, stiffening at the sight of the black tom. "Here you are, trespassing in my territory, and now you're trying to act like a RiverClan cat by tossing yourself into the water, and swimming like its your river? You're a leader, you need to act like one and respect borders, or I'll have to..." Orchidstar trailed off, slowly blinking. Oh...he wasn't...swimming. "Oh dear StarClan." Without another moment of hesitation, the RiverClan leader leaped back into the water, diving for the WindClan leader's scruff. 01:43, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar insticntively fell limp when the RiverClan leader grabbed his scuff, and he felt her dragging him closer to shore, so that his paws slid along the pebbly bottom. 01:48, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Grunting in effort, Orchidstar heaved the other leader onto the shore, flattening her ears. "...What were you doing on my Clan's territory?" 01:51, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar scrambled to his paws quickly, almost falling over with shock. He looked at Orchidstar with wide eyes. "I... I didn't mean to..." he stammered. 01:55, October 27, 2016 (UTC) "...Oh." At once, the tabby leader's sea-colored eyes seemed to soften. "I do suppose it'll take some time to get used to the borders." She then glanced back over at he water, cocking her head in confusion. "You really don't know how to swim, do you?" 01:56, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Coppersun smiled and splashed water towards him. 01:59, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Creekstar gave his head a tiny shake. "No... When I do like water, I just stand in the shallow part, so I have something to walk on the whole time," he murmured, his pouding heart starting to settle a little bit. 02:00, October 27, 2016 (UTC)